


Locks and Keys (Leo Valdez/Reader)

by that_annoying_asian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_annoying_asian/pseuds/that_annoying_asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was nothing but a confusing mess and it was no help that your mother is always away at work and your psychiatrist keeps encouraging you to end your life. One night you came home from another session and her words finally got to you. As you were certain that you would be successful on dying your life changed forever when two strangers burst into your room and took you aboard to travel and have many exciting adventures. </p><p>Many twists and turns along the way as your Godly parent gets punished for letting you live. You must find keys and sacrifice bits of yourself to come back as yourself permanently. Your love interests will come and go but one will stay for sure. If you survive long enough that is. </p><p> </p><p>I own nothing of the Percy Jackson series.  All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Ch. 1:} Two Teenagers Killed My Monster Psychiatrist

"Hey, HEY! Snap out of it (y/n)!" Your psychiatrist snapped furiously in front of your face, transferring you back into reality. "For goodness sakes! Why can't you ever keep up when we're midway through a session?" She scoffed and continued, "For all I know you should've been dead months ago, what's holding you back?"

You managed to move your head, which was agony since every part of you just wanted to stay still. Even moving a finger or even blinking took too much effort and you wanted to leave the session and just sleep more. You brought your eyes to your psychiatrist, you only showed your true intentions and feelings towards her since she does encourage you. She was still waiting for your answer, but your mind felt completely empty.

WhatsHappeningRightNow  
OhYeahShesHere  
WhyIsSheStillHere  
IDontWantToDoAnythingLeaveMeAlonePlease  
JustGoAwayGoAwayGoAwayLeaveMeAloneGoGetOut

"W...what?" Was all you could manage to say in almost an intoxicated state. Things were still blurry since you couldn't have cared less to focus on anything at the moment. Though, this was always how you felt when she comes over for a session.

"Urgghhhhhh! Why won't you die?! What's holding you back from making us both happy, huh?!" She hissed.

ItsFearItsFearImTerrifiedOfDyingImAfraidImAfriadImSoAfriadWhoWouldRememberMePleaseHelpMeImSoAfraidImSoAfraidImSoAfraidImSoAfraidHelpMeKillMe 

You looked down, then glanced back at her. The dim lights in the room were just enough to show her horrible cover up of her nasty green scales. She must have smeared concealer on her hands and face every time she comes over. Her eyes glowed with hatred, and actual red that she tries to cover up, and her teeth were almost identical to a snake's. You could tell she wasn't human, but since she looked mostly like one, and since she hasn't physically harmed you, you never minded it.

Your mother did get her; well that's what she told you, you doubted mother would actually get help for you. She seemed a bit like you, the encouragement to die, in a personified snakey form.

GodHelpMeLeaveMeAloneTheresNothingToSayLeaveMeAloneIWantToBeAloneCantIJustKickHerOutMaybeSheCanStopComingIfIJustDoIt

"Can we.... End the session?" You dragged each word, hinting that you were actually trying to speak to her.

She looked at you, trying to read your emotions and finally figured it out. You couldn't tell how she did it since you were slumped over with your head dangling from your neck, no effort in doing anything, but she was smiling real big now.

"Here," She started rummaging through the purse and found a small vile of pills.

"Prescription?" You groaned.

"Actually... This is to help you out with our little problem. Here, let me feed them to you so you won't have to." She opened the bottle and spilled numerous pills into her hand, so much it overflowed and some fell to the floor. She shot towards you, forced your mouth open and shoved as many pills as she could down your throat. You tried to struggle but you were sluggish to begin with so there was really no resistance. She got off, and looked down at you, struggling as your limbs started going numb.

"Hold on now dear, let me get you some water so the burning sensation eases." Her nice and cheery tune turned into a sinister cackle, she glared at you with nothing but pure hatred, but it'd never compare on the looks you'd always give to that creature that you hate to call your reflection.

She went to your kitchen and hummed while getting a cup of water. But as she was gone you could still feel it. You grimaced as you could feel multiple pills clog your throat.

"Are you doing okay there honey?" She slipped her way back into your doorframe. "Here, have some water." She pulled your chin up and tipped the glass gently into your mouth, causing the rest of the pills to go down. Everything was getting hazy, your stomach felt like it was on fire. As the same with your skin, every inch of you burned and since you were paralyzed, the only things you could do was forcibly blink and breathe to keep yourself from slipping away.

"Hmm." She beamed. "Finally, a month later, since the start of our "sessions", all I had to do was finish you off myself. But I'm quite surprised, why aren't you writhing in agony? Screaming for help? Why isn't your skin searing off your bones? I bet my idiot sister switched the pills again!" As she went to her purse to check you heard a crash at your front door.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" A playfully loud teenage voice yelled.

"Leo!" This time it was a different voice. They sounded sweet but irritated at 'Leo'.

"What? You said to use the front door."

"Never mind that, c'mon we have to find her!"

You forced yourself to look back at your psychiatrist trying to see if they were inflicted in any way. But telling by the surprised expression on her face, she was probably not expecting any visitors.

Footsteps pounded through the house, slamming every door and and frantically searching for something. A girl, an incredibly beautiful one in that, appeared at your door.

"Leo! I found her!" She came towards me but Ms. Gorgon, in her true form, tried to attack her. "But she's not alone!" The girl cried out. Ms. Gorgon's skin was scaled and tinted green with her hair... Were those snakes? Who does she think she is? Medusa?

A thundering pair of feet came closer and in came a tan boy, both kids looked about my age. "Get off of her you sneaky snake woman!"

You closed your eyes since the noise was bothering you. Your senses were actually overflowing, your hearing increased tenfold and your ears started to ooze liquid because of the sensitivity. It was too much so you only heard bits if sentences.

"What did you do?!"

"You're too late, she's alre... I gave her... ills mad... The left...my body." (She's already dying. I gave her pills made of the left side of my body)

"You gav..... What?!" (You gave her what)

"The right side! The ri.... ill help he..." (The right side will help her)

You tried to open your eyes again, but good thing you didn't because a large amount of warm liquid sprayed onto you. Unfortunately your mouth was open, catching a mouthful of the odd liquid. After some went down your throat, all you could hear was gargled shrieking. That voice... It was Ms. Gorgon! Was she dead? Did those two teenagers really kill my monster psychiatrist?

"Should we leave the blood on her until she heals?" The sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, I mean we should probably clean her face and stuff cause I would probably be angry if dried monster blood was all over me." Leo joked.

You felt a cold rag touch your face; surprised your face grimaced which shot the rag back.

"You're awake? That's odd. You should have been passed out from all the pain." The nice girl's voice sounded impressed, but made you confused.

All the pills did was paralyzed and numb parts of you, like it hurt for a while but you honestly couldn't feel much until the blood went into your mouth. You opened your eyes and saw the most handsome boy in front of you. You wished he wasn't here because you knew, even without looking in the mirror that you looked like a wreck. Every time Ms. Gorgon came over, you never cared to put on nice clothing or even brush your hair, but now you wished you'd taken 3 showers.

"Hello (y/n)." He greeted. You hoped he didn't notice that you were blushing.

"She's okay?" The girl you saw before, she came from the bathroom with a clean rag and came toward you. While wiping every drop of blood off your face, you examined her.

Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe her. She was skinny, thigh gap and B cup chest. Her caramel colored hair looked fluffy and soft, some was pinned to her head from her headband that she wore around her forehead. Many people couldn't pull it off, but she made it look like it was made for her.

Her blue eyes were kind and almond shaped. Nothing was wrong with her freckled nose and lightly tanned skin. Her eyelashes batted and she had a smile that would melt your heart.

"Are you okay? Were you harmed?" She asked you.

"N-n..no." The numbing was wearing off but not soon enough. It felt too weird to move but you tried and sat up anyway.

"How is that possible? She survived the pills! She still wouldn't have been here even if we had helped her." The girl exclaimed.

"What? Did you expect demigods to be made out of softer material?" Leo retorted.

The girl made a face or irritation. "No, Leo, I didn't mean it in that way."

"Yeah yeah, let's just hurry before more monsters come after her." He turned towards you and picked you up. "Do you need anything before we leave?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

You blinked a few times and then nodded and tried to walk. The numbness died and you were back to your sluggish self. Picking up your favorite bag, you stuffed it with your phone, a charger, eyeliner, a pencil case and your sketchbook. While you were packing you asked them, "Where are we going anyway? Why and how did you save me? Who are you people?"

"Well first off, we're going to Long Island, New York. Second we were informed by a... Friend, and lastly I'm Leo. Leo Valdez, and this is my girlfriend, Calypso. My father is the Greek God Hephaestus, and Calypso here is a greek goddess." He said the last part without much interest.

You heard a scoff from Calypso when he said 'girlfriend' and wondered if they're doing okay, but by the looks of it things may be a bit complicated. 

"I'm (y/n)," you introduced. "I'm human."

"Nuh-uh. Actually we came to rescue you because you're a demigod as well. Have you seen any signs of powers? You probably have ADHD and Dyslexia too don't you? And have been attacked by things you couldn't explain?"

"Well, I-" Leo cut you off.

"Yeah, happens a lot, I would know. But honestly it's great that we came." He boasted. "And now we're going to take you to somewhere safe for demigods like us."

"Um, actually..." You butted in. "I don't have dyslexia nor ADHD. I have Depression, anxiety and Borderline Personality Disorder."

Leo seemed speechless. "Heh." He laughed nervously. "Well, sorry for the mix up. I think Nico gave me the wrong instructions..."

Man, these people are really crazy. Maybe I'm hallucinating from those drugs. Maybe I'm just dying slowly instead, but if anything it doesn't hurt so I think I'll just play along with it.

"H-Hello? H-Hey!" A different voice came from the room. You looked around and they seemed as confused as you were. "Leo! To your right!" You all turned and saw inside your wall mirror that a boy was stuck inside.

"How did he get in there?" You asked Callie.

"I don't know." She replied. "It's only been a week since I've been freed."

"Leo! Hurry up! At this rate it will take you 3 days to get back to camp!" The boy said. "I still haven't told the others, why did you want to keep this a secret anyway? Everyone's going to be so angry when you come back!"

"Damn it Nico, could you stop nagging me and explain why I'm in the wrong house?"

"But you're in the right house! That's the girl in the prophecy! Stop fooling around and get back here before The 7 get over you not being here!"

"Alright I get it! ...Hey Nico..."

"What is it now?"

"...Did you miss me?" His voice became low and in between shy and uncertain.

"Ugh, dumbass of course! Everyone does! Now hurry back with the girls and get before people start to forget about you." He hastily whispered.

You and Calypso exchanged confused looks but followed Leo towards you window.

"Why are we going to the window?" You asked.

"Cause our ride there." Leo replied casually. He opened your window and jumped out.

Your heart sank, you both ran towards the window, your tears clouded up your vision so you couldn't see his corpse.

"Leo you idiot!" Not really a normal thing to say when someone had jumped to their doom. You lived on the 6th floor of the apartment building so you had every right to fear. "You made (y/n) cry!" She yelled over the balcony. She huffed and jumped over the balcony as well.

"These people are crazy! Why am I going with them again?" You started having second thoughts, until you saw their dragon.


	2. {Ch. 2} His Story Was Pretty Interesting

It's probably been an hour since you've boarded the metal dragon and got half the story of how Leo and his friend saved the world. With every passing minute, you were starting to like Leo more and Calypso less. You had to admit you were jealous. Not just of Calypso, but Leo too. He had all these adventures and you had none, the biggest thing you've ever done was talk to your mom. You were glad that you were gone from her, but still you had no idea what was to some in the future. As you were listening, you started getting tired. It was only late afternoon and your depression had finally worn off. Hugging Leo's back to get a jealous reaction from Calypso was probably a bad idea but you did it anyway. You felt smug until you looked down, causing you to lunged forward and increase your grip on Leo.

"What? Are you afraid of heights?" Calypso crossed her arms.

You shook your head and your voice quivered but you replied. "Y-yes." Her arms loosened and she looked away with regretting. 

"How much longer till we get there?" You asked desperately. A mixture of squeaks and roars came from Festus.

"Yeah probably." Leo said and then turned halfway around to tell you, "He said probably another hour." More squeaks and roars came from Festus.

"Oh really? Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to drive you for so long." He patted Festus' head. "Guys, we're gonna set up camp, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I was getting kinda tired and I think (y/n) would like to be on the ground again." Calypso seemed sympathetic.

"Festus, land in those woods." Leo had pointed toward the forest underneath.

As you landed, Leo got off and started getting things from his, rather small tool belt, Calypso started grabbing them and placing them around the plain area. Leo looked like he didn't like the way she was handling his stuff so he tried to tell her where to put them.

"...and put those there."

"Mehmehemeh and put those there." Calypso mimicked.

"Will you stop?!" Leo raised his voice.

You sat uncomfortably on a tree stump, watching and listening their bickering. Honestly first they kidnapped you and now you have to play marriage counselor?

"Um, guys..." You tried.

"Were you always like this?!" Leo shouted.

"I don't know, maybe if you didn't fall for every single girl you've set your eyes on, I wouldn't be like this!"

"Are- are you jealous?! You don't trust me?! I broke the curse! I freed you! Shouldn't that mean something?!"

"That doesn't mean I have to repay you!"

"GUYS!!" You had to scream to get them to stop. They both looked at you with hatred. "Let's just settle down and call it a night alright? You're both probably extremely tired and it's already dark out, let's go to sleep."

Festus was already snoozing and you pulled the blanket that Leo gave you (somehow) into the space in between the sleeping machine. Calypso took the right and Leo took the left. You were forced for the odd position of the middle but you laid down and tried to sleep.

The stars were lovely and the silhouettes of the trees made the night sky look even more mysterious. Both bodies were curled up in fetal position, facing away from each other.

This is so awkward, you really hoped they're asleep now.

Giving into your heavy eyelids, your focus on the stars kept blurring. You kept thinking about what tomorrow would bring. These two people didn't do too well with explaining why and where you were going. Nevertheless why they rescued you, but you could at least ask tomorrow. You closed your eyes.

Is the honestly better than being alone?

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rise and shine!" A pretty voice called.

A second later you were engulfed in water. "Huh?!" You jolted up, but was stopped by a pair of arms. Looking down, Leo had his arms around your waist, making you stop halfway when getting up. His eyes were still closed but his face gave you the expression that he was awake and aware of the water. He opened his eyes and let go of you.

"Woah! Sorry (y/n)!" He backed up. "I thought you were Calypso!"

"Well you thought wrong!" Callie said, hands on her hips. Calypso helped you up and made you stay behind her. "Don't go off touching other girls!"

"Don't throw water in my face!" He yelled back.

Ugh we just got up, will they ever stop fighting?

You just started folding the blanket and got your backpack on, silently waiting for the others to get ready throughout the constant arguing.

"Hey! Why's it so dark?" A voice came from your bag. You opened it hoping that be someone on your phone but he was in your mirror instead.

A boy, probably the same boy that Leo had talked to from yesterday, was there. He had messy black hair, his skin extremely pale, almost ghostly white. His dark eyes had a hard look in them, like he was irritated.

"Hello, is Leo there?" He asked. Telling by how he looked, he was probably close to your age.

"Yeah, wait a sec." You ran to Leo and gave him the mirror.

As he spoke with 'Nico', you tried to tell Calypso that this morning was a misunderstanding.

"Yes, I know you're innocent (y/n) but I can't really bare seeing him with another person." She glanced over at him and gave a frustrated sign. She looked pained.

"Would it be rude to ask about your relationship?"

"No, it's okay." She took a breath. "Leo had rescued me from my island, Ogygia. I was cursed to stay there my whole life, but being a Goddess, it would have meant eternity. Few heroes can come, but always go. I could never leave. To make matters worse, I always fell in love with the heroes who come, yet they always leave me to go back to their own partners. It was pretty nerve wracking, but my invisible servants were pretty useful." She looked up to the sky.

"Do you know how it feels to be trapped in a place all your life; nobody to talk to unless from time to time the gods are feeling a bit generous, they give you someone that only leaves you? To be isolated for so long because of something your father did?"

"I do."

She looked at you with an irritated face. "Possibly not! We have different lifespans. You had to go to school; had friends and family to leave behind."

"No, my whole life my mother didn't wanted me so she had hired people to look after me until I became of age that I could take care of myself. I never go outside because there's nothing for me. The only person who came to talk to me was the monster that you two had slew. She encouraged me to die. And, well, I don't know." You shrugged.

Calypso hugged you. "I finally have someone to understand. But never do it. What I've heard from Leo, the Demigod life is not easy as well. You could die because of dangerous monsters and many have, but where we're taking you is safe."

You smiled, but dropped it. "We kind of went off topic. I'm glad that we're bonding, but again, what's going on with you and Leo?"

Callie looked down. "Well, he was one of those heroes that randomly showed up on my island. Honestly I hated him when we first met. But as time went on he became tolerable and funny. He had to leave, but promised to come back. I never thought he would. Ogygia doesn't allow heroes to come twice, so I never thought I'd see Leo again. And when he came..." Calypso was tried not to smile, she wiped away tears and had a pained chuckle. "When he came back, I kissed him. I thought, I thought I loved him."

You understood. The gods were cruel, and had played with her. They made two people fall in love when one was genuine while the other was faked. You bet friendship between these two wouldn't be hard to handle, but this relationship must come to an end.

"Do you still?" You asked her. She opened her mouth quickly, but closed it to keep thinking. It wasn't like she knew, but she did. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and confusion. "I don't know." She replied. "I'll probably have to get back on this in a while."

You shook your head in understanding. But a sudden realization hit you; Leo had stopped talking to Nico for a while now. Had he heard the entire conversation? You hoped that he didn't, you couldn't think about mending two broken hearts of two new friends, it was pretty sudden.

"Yeah, got it. See ya soon Nico." Leo came walking back with your mirror in hand. It seemed too quick of a goodbye, but you dismissed it. Better dealing with this later with his actual friends back at camp than two girls whom were isolated their whole lives until this very moment; but either way, he would be devastated.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Leo seemed much more cheerful, but you took it into account to watch over him, and to learn more about him too. Calypso and you had already spilled your life story to each other, so maybe there would be more to Leo's than to both of yours'.

"Yeah." You slung your backpack over your shoulder and climbed into the middle of Festus' back. It was still awkward trying to find a place to hold on Leo's body without feeling anything for him, but Callie held your waist so you didn't have to cling to Leo's back.

 

After 10 minutes of silence you thought you could break the tension and ask about Leo's life. "Hey. Leo?"

"Yes (y/n)?" He turned a bit to try and face you with that bright smile of his.

"Can I ask about your life before you met us?"

His smile dimmed but he turned quickly back to face ahead. "Well, a few months ago," He was explaining in his casually cheery voice. "I was on a class field trip with my friends, Jason and Piper. They're demigods too. Kids of Zeus and Aphrodite. Coolest people in the world. I love them to death, literally." 

That part made you raise a brow, but he continued.

"We were all going someplace but then one of our students attacked us and we were saved by Annabeth, one of the coolest chicks you'll ever meet; she's the daughter of Athena, and she was looking for her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, now he's the son of Poseidon, freaking powerful and scary dude when he wants to be. Both Percy and Jason got Amnesia cause this bi-" He stopped himself and looked around.

You wondered what he was looking for. We were hundreds of feet up into the air what could possibly hit us?

"The goddess Hera," He continued cautiously. "Erased their memories in order to follow with some bogus prophecy." He sounded irritated, like it ruined his life or something, but his story was pretty interesting since you couldn't really believe most of it.

"So basically Percy was where Jason used to be and there's this thing called The Mist, that covers the truth of what we see and what mortals see, but I guess she used it strongly on Jason, Piper and I to make us think that we were best friends. We all are now and Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and I all saved the world together. You're welcome." He had one of those proud and confident smiles that shines at Calypso and you.

"Who's Frank and Hazel?"

Leo's ears turned red. "Oh! Haha sorry. Hazel is one of my best friends as well and Frank is her giant boyfriend. Hazel and Nico are both kids of Hades, though Hazel's kinda different. Kid of Pluto, like the Roman version of the Greek gods. Jason's actually the son of Jupiter, or Zeus, but it's the same thing to me. And Frank, he's the kid of Mars, or Ares, but he's also a huge ... Softy. They're as amazing as everyone else." You could see that his smile was faltering. Would it be better to change the subject? He really seems fired up when he talks about his friends. You wished you could relate.

"Is there anything else we should know about them?" You asked.

"I mean, I don't know. They'll probably tell you about themselves when they show you around camp."

"Alright."

The uncomfortable silence came crawling back for a few more minutes but Leo's outburst brought excitement and anxiety to you. "We're almost at camp?"

"Yeah! What suckers, I can't wait to see their faces!"

You wished you could say the same thing to him when that fireball almost crashed into us.


	3. {Ch. 3} Everything's Better The Second Time

"HEY! What the Hades!!" Leo steered Festus away from the flaming ball of death. "What the- I thought they knew! Didn't Nico tell them?"

You were holding on for dear life. At this point it didn't matter that Leo was taken trying to drive us to safety, you needed someone to hold onto. Though, you thought Calypso probably couldn't care since she was gripping onto you as hard as you were to Leo, you were impressed he could still breathe.

Leo was steering Festus to the land but the people below kept trying to attack at us.

"Stop! Stop!" A voice from under the frantic yelling surfaced and stopped everyone else from attacking.

Leo took this as an opportunity to land and did it aggressively as possible, leaving a crater in the nicely trimmed grass.

We stayed on the dragon for a bit until the all the campers came to us, weapons still in hand.

"I told you already! It's Festus! I've worked on him long enough to remember what he sounds like miles away!" A tan girl with a muscular build came through the crowd, along side her was Nico.

"Nico what the Hades?! You didn't tell anyone?!" Leo was furious. "We could've died just now!"

"Yeah, Nico." A deep voice came from the suddenly hushed crowd. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" A tall blond boy kept his cool but you could feel a powerful and angry aura coming from him.

"Jason please, I'll explain later. For now I need (y/n)."

Before you could react, he took your hand and started running. Your bag slapped on your back multiple times as your running got more sloppy. Keeping up with this boy was a struggle but you didn't want to fall on your face and make a fool out of yourself just yet, he seemed to really need you.

"I'm taking you to Chiron's office, no questions. I'll answer them all later. But for now get going."

He pulled you up the stairs of a big blue house and he pushed you through the door, slamming it right after you entered. You fell face forward and groaned, both wrist and face throbbing.

"Hello (y/n)." You looked up, and there he was. A large centaur stood behind his desk, glaring down at you.

"U-um, hi." You managed. A flying metal dragon, an army of trained adolescences and now an actual mythological creature is standing in front of you.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. His voice calm but threatening.

You hesitated before giving him your answer, what were you afraid of? You shook your head no. He signed and made his way to offer you a hand off the floor. You got up and sat in a chair across from his desk. "Why am I here?" You asked meekly.

"A good question indeed. Why are you here? How are you still here?"

"I- I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"You're, from what I've heard of thousands of years ago, dangerous. You were supposed to be disposed of, how I truly wonder..."

"Did you send Medusa after me??" Your eyebrows furrowed and your shy demeanor became threatening. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Gods no! But this would mean the monsters and other Gods would know that you're alive too. This could be a problem."

"What?! What could be a problem?! What's wrong with my existence?!" Your fists were balled up so tight that you couldn't feel your fingers. This was one of the first people you have met on your first few days of freedom and you've already been insulted beyond anything that you have ever deserved.

"(Y/n), do not get my wrong. I am a good man," You scoffed. "But I cannot allow you to stay here for long. I don't want you to endanger my campers. And.... It's best to not try and sort yourself among the demigods as well. Knowing your origin will be dangerous."

"What does that even mean?! First I'm saved from isolation just to get told I'm not wanted by my rescuers! And my mother?! She's so weak, what could have possibly make her so scary?" You were yelling at a centaur, cross that off your bucket list.

"It's not your mortal side that's dangerous. But know this (y/n), keep to yourself. Don't make a scene and don't cause any attention to yourself. Try to be a normal kid here. I know you may not know of your powers but it would be dangerous for anyone else to know as well."

You still weren't over the insults from before, but you listened to him. Attention wasn't something you wanted anyway. You just wanted to try and be a regular kid here with your potentially new friends. "Yes, sir." You said and left the house.

As you walked out, Nico was outside guarding the house with a pitch black sword in hand. "What are you, my emo knight or something?"

"Ha ha very funny." He turned around and tried to take your hand again. "Hey there buddy, at least treat me to dinner first."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd like a tour of this place. But by the seems of it, you need sleep and a trip to the washroom."

You nodded. It's been probably only 3 days since you were drenched in monster blood and was only able to get it off your face when it was still wet. "Would it be a problem if I went and then you gave me a tour?"

He didn't say anything and started walking. You followed him regardless of his answer, you just didn't want to be alone in this big place.

After walking a short distance you wanted to break the ice. "Nico?"

"What." He didn't even slow down.

You cleared your throat. "What do you know about me?" You thought since he was the one to bring you to the big man in charge, he would have at least known something.

"I know nothing other than your first name. Why?" He turned to you.

"I- The Centaur..."

"Chiron." He corrected.

Your heart felt like it was in your throat, forcing you to choke on your words. Something told you not to disobey him. "I, uh, nevermind." You shook your head. "Lets try everything again. Hi, I'm (y/n)." You stuck out your hand.

The corners of his mouth gave the slightest curve, "Nico Di Angelo," He shook your hand. "Nice to meet you."


	4. {Ch. 4} Fully Functional Showers

"No way! Mythomagic?"

Nico rolled his eyes but laughed along. "C'mon it was a great game, admit it."

"Haha yeah. I can't remember much, but I tried to play the online version."

"Online version?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any friends to play with, so why not millions of strangers from around the world?"

"Hey yeah... Oh, here's the bathroom. Should I wait out here or...?"

"Is there any other clothes available?" you asked.

"I'll check by the Aphrodite cabin, I'll be back in 20 minutes alright?"

You waved goodbye and went inside, grateful to be greeted with fully functional showers. You sighed as warm water hit your body, scrubbing the disgusting grime off your skin and after double shampooing your hair, you felt like yourself again.

"Hey! Who's showering? Honestly why don't people know the rules around here?" You heard an irritated female's voice outside.

"Annabeth wait!" Was that Nico?

"Nico do you know who's in there?" You turned off the shower faucet and noticed there was a towel rack near your shower stall.

"Yeah, It's my friend-"

"Hello." You greeted.

"GODS (Y/N)!!" Nico threw the clothes at you and turned around.

"What?" You asked.

A blonde, probably the one yelling from before, pushed you back into the bathroom and picked up the clothes Nico got for you.

"What did I do wrong?" You asked again.

"Um, (y/n), that's what Nico called you right?" You nodded. "After showering and seeing that there's a towel, you cover up your body, not just your hair."

"Oh alright."

"Are you new to the camp? And a few other things?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came here with Leo and Calypso just earlier today." You started to put on what Nico had gotten for you. A Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, Jeans and someone's used sneakers.

"Oh! You're that other girl that came with Leo. Well, nice to meet you (y/n), I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm a junior in High School and I'm the daughter of Athena. Have you been claimed?"

"No, not yet, but Chiron told me to try and not to get claimed. Said it was too dangerous or something." You shrugged.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" She had a sour face.

"No, but I don't mind. After this, what do we do?" Annabeth came back from her thoughts and told you that dinner would be soon.

Your stomach grumbled. "I forgot that I haven't eaten since this morning, is there a specific seating chart we should follow?"

"Oh yeah! All kids who have been claimed sit at their godly parent's table. My boyfriend Percy made the gods promise to claim their children. It usually happens when we dine, hopefully you'll be claimed as well."

"Is there anything else after dinner?" There was a schedule the camp runs by and you need to get into routine as soon as possible. Being the only one out of order will not do for you.

"No, but I heard from Chiron that we'll all participate in Capture the Flag in a few days."

"Are you guys done yet?" Nico called from outside.

"Sorry Nico!" You both yelled.

You two walked out, collected Nico, and made your way to the Dining Pavilion. Most of the tables were filled but you were still extremely puzzled to where to sit.

"(Y/n)! Over here!" Leo was waving at you, behind him was Calypso. You were so glad to see people you recognized. As you made your way towards their table, you could tell that others were staring at you.

"Here, sit next to Calypso." He guided you to her right as he sat to her left.

"Yeah (y/n), sit next to me." She guided you to her left, making you in-between the struggling couple.

Leo looked hurt, but he brushed it off. "(Y/n), did you have fun at camp today?"

"I took a shower. And I made 2 new friends so yeah I would say today was pretty great."

"Oh? Who are they?" He asked.

"Well I got to know Nico better, and a pretty blonde girl that's older than us. You told me about her before, Annabeth I mean." 

Leo looked at you with wide eyes, you turned to Calypso to see if she knew her but she was glaring at him. "Probably another girlfriend he had before me." She muttered under her breath. 

"That reminds me... I have to explain to the others tomorrow. (Y/n), Calypso, will you two please be there with me so I could introduce you to my friends properly." You both agreed.

After getting explained the whole "offering in the fire" thing, everyone ate and spoke and joked throughout the rest of the dinner.

"Hey (Y/n)," Calypso pulled you a bit closer to her. "Would you mind coming to the bathroom with me?" 

Though she pulled you closer, she didn't whisper at all. "Sure, I know the way." You got up and started walking towards the girls' restroom. "Woah-" Calypso pushed you farther and farther away from the dining pavilion and stopped when you finally reached the arts and crafts building. 

"Calpyso are you okay? Why are you dragging me out here?" Then an idea came to you. "Oh my gosh, please don't beat me up. I know I was talking to Leo a lot tonight but-"

"What? No, no, no, no. That's not it." She said. "It's the opposite actually. I'm not jealous. I don't feel anything for him anymore. (Y/n), I think its about time we break this relationship off." 

"Calypso, you're telling the wrong person this. But would you like to talk about this first?"

"What's there to talk about? Feelings that don't exist? I don't want to hurt him anymore! I hate the Gods for toying with me so!" She started to back away. "I'm leaving."

"Calypso, no! Where would you even go?" You tried to talk some sense into your friend, holding her by her shoulders. "From what I understand, you know nothing of the mortal world. Please just stay here and-" 

"NO!" She scrambled away. "(Y/N) LET ME GO!" A glow was coming from her. 

"CALYPSO, STOP IT!" Leo came from behind the building, his face gleaming with tears. "Just stay! Please," His voice broke. "We can sort this out."

Calypso looked away. "No, I have to go-"

"GO WHERE?!" You demanded. You couldn't have thought that your first best friend would leave you so soon. You couldn't let her go. "WHAT WILL YOU DO?!"

Calypso looked deeply into your eyes. "I will avenge myself. Leo, (y/n), I'm sorry. " And with those words, a large flash blinded you and Leo and knocked you both to the floor. She was gone.


	5. {Ch. 5} Annabeth Always Had An Answer

"LEO!" You could finally hear above the white noise caused by Calypso's eruption, your eyesight started to come back as well. A girl, tall and brown, her hair was straight at times but the rest was choppy and messy. She was kneeling down checking to see if Leo was okay. Your head was throbbing and you wanted it to clear up so you could check on Leo as well, but all you remember before passing out were blue eyes.

Waking up in an infirmary rather than your own bed was a bit of a surprise, but you were happier here, though your best friend was gone.

"Rise and shine." A calm yet gruff voice came from your left.

You smiled. "Morning Nico." You sat up and realized your forehead had a bandage on it.

"You were bleeding pretty badly, and Leo was knocked out," He pointed to the curtain beside you. "He still is actually."

"But is he alright?"

"Yeah, no major damage. He's going to be fine. And so are you. I heard from Will that you just have a small concussion, so I volunteered to take care of you two until you're better."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about the shower thing yesterday. I never got the whole decency thing since I've lived on my own for so long."

"It's alright, we can learn to forget about that."

You reached out to hug him, "Please, Nico?" He seemed to hesitate, it was an awkward exchange, but he came in between your arms and patted your back. A hug from someone else had always seemed to cheer you up.

"Nico?" A blonde male came from behind Leo's curtain.

"Alright(Y/n)I'llcheckuponyoulaterbye." He ran out of the cabin.

"Y'know he doesn't let just anyone hug him." The boy explained. "I'm Will Solice, nice to meet you."

"Hello." This boy had wavy hair, almost touching his shoulders. It was as blonde as Annabeth's. His skin tone was a tan as Annabeth's, but his eyes were a beautiful blue.

"Leo here isn't getting up. I've been trying to heal him but nothing will work." He looked over at Leo and signed. "It's almost lunch time, do you want me to get Nico to bring you lunch?"

"No, thank you." You rubbed your head, some throbbing was coming back. "My head still hurts, I think I'll sleep for a little more."

"Understandable. You wouldn't mind if I were to leave you here would you? The other injured campers are also sleeping or just don't need around the clock care."

You nodded. "Yeah it's fine. Thank you Will." As he left, you laid back down. You couldn't lie, it was troubling to fall back asleep without checking on Leo.

You swung your legs to the side of the bed and made your way to Leo's side. Carefully grappling to the metal pole holding the curtain up, you stumbled into Leo's section. Someone must have been waiting for him since there was a chair pulled to his side. You sat in it and looked at him. His head was bandaged and sometimes, he would make a troubling face, like he was having a bad dream.

You leaned in closer to him, placing you hands on his temples. You didn't know how this would help, but you wanted to try anything to help him. Placing your forehead to his, you thought deeply about things that could cheer you both up; but sending positive waves might not help at this moment. You pulled your chair closer to him and rested your head on your arms, and fell asleep.  
___________________________  
Leo woke up slowly, a light pounding sent waves of irritation throughout his head. He sat up and realized someone was at his right. From the looks of her messy hair and scratched up shirt, it was (y/n). He gave a warm smile, but felt a pang in his chest. "How long has she been waiting here?" He thought. "We both lost a friend, but I'm sure we'll get her back; somehow."

"Mmm." (Y/n) moaned while adjusting her head, now facing Leo. He looked down on her again, this time petting her head. Her hair was soft, and her lips looked the same. "Wait- WHAT?" He stopped petting her. "Leo, listen, you were just dumped yesterday by your hot goddess girlfriend because she had fake feelings for you."

He started tearing. "But that doesn't mean you can just jump into someone's arms because they're the next closest thing." He slapped himself. "But should I forget about it? " He looked back down at (Y/n). Her pretty face was resting next to his lap was enough to make him forget about his heartbreak, until it arose again. "She doesn't like me that way," He concluded. "My first girlfriend didn't actually like me, and I guess no one else will." More tears spilled out but he wiped them away. His stomach growled but he ignored it, he laid back down and placed his hand at his sides. He flinched when he realized his hand had brushed up against hers, but placed it back onto her hand as he fell asleep again.   
___________________________

"She's nice, she can interact with people, but only to a certain point." Annabeth was explaining to the others about you.

"And what else?" Jason asked.

"She's pretty." Says Hazel. "She could be your sister, Piper."

"Cool." Piper said half listening, she was still looking out the window, in the direction of the infirmary.

"Was she claimed?" Frank asked.

"That's the thing. She told me that Chiron told her to not try to find out who her godly parent is. What could he be hiding?" Annabeth gave an irritated sigh.

Percy put his arm around her. "Hey, it's alright, he might have his reasons. But why not make a competition out of this?"

"What do you mean?" Piper was finally back with them.

"I mean, let's try and see who's sibling she is. Winner gets a new sister, easy as that."

"But what if she's none of ours? She could be a Roman."

"But then why would Chiron tell Nico to tell Leo to bring her her?"

Everyone gave a collected sigh. Percy perked up. "Are we still on?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Mmhm."

"I don't know. It seems odd." Annabeth chided.

"Wouldn't it sound great to have people who look up to you? To have our own little sidekick to show the ropes?"

"Percy, we saved the world multiple times, everyone looks up to us. Besides we show new campers around all the time. "

He gave his signature puppy dog eyes and everyone seemed convinced. She rolled her eyes and kept staring back at him. It was a stare off that surprised everyone. Percy never pushed this long and Annabeth always had an answer, no matter what question.

"C'mon Annabeth."

"Please?"

Everyone joined in to convinced her.

"It'll be fun!"

"Think of what kind of powers she'll uncover!"

"And we'll finally be able to see what Chiron's hiding."

That line seemed to get to her; she jumped up. "Alright! It's on."


	6. {Ch. 6} Thats Rough Buddy

"They've knocked out for a whole day now, shouldn't we try to wake them up?"

"Annabeth, if someone's asleep, what should you do?"

"...Wake them up?"

"No! You prank them!"

"Percy that's the worst idea you've had in a while." Annabeth glanced back at (y/n). "Anyway, don't you think they'd be annoyed if we tried to do that?"

"That's what makes it funnier." Percy snickered.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat off (y/n)'s forehead, she was turning her head and groaning. Annabeth could see that she was having another nightmare.

"It would also make them forget their dreams." Percy's smile softened and the look in his eyes looked harder. He knew that demigod dreams weren't dreams, but premonitions that would come in handy later on, but he saw that this was getting too much for (y/n). "It'll give Leo a laugh, we know that."

"Honestly, anything would right now." An unexpected voice appeared.

"LEO!" Both teens looked up from (y/n) and saw Leo, wide awake and smiling.

He noticed that he was still holding your hand and gave it a light squeeze, but snapped out of it when Percy placed his hand on Leo's forehead while Annabeth had already left to get Will. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pushed Percy's hand away and looked down at you.

"She's fine, still sleeping though." Will pushed open the rack of curtains separating Leo from the light of day.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Leo's eyes darted from you to Will.

"Soon enough. Don't worry too much about her, she's tough." He smiled.

"What happened? Do you remember anything?" Annabeth asked. She sounded worried, but there was also something masked in her tone.

"Did (y/n) cause what happened?" Percy joined in. Annabeth gave him a glare so hard he looked like he'd been slapped. "Too obvious." It read.

"Woah there guys, he just woke up," Will pulled Annabeth and Percy back from bombarding Leo with anymore questions. "And I bet he's hungry too."

That took Leo by surprise; He forgot about the sheer ecstasy of food and realized he was starving. "Heh, yeah I guess so."

"C'mon Leo, let's go to the Dining hall. You woke up just in time for lunch." Percy pulled him off the bed carefully enough not to wake (y/n). "You can stand?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Leo stretched his aching limbs and cracked his stiff bones.

"Lets move her back into her own bed." Will suggested. Without another word, Leo picked you up bridal style and laid you down carefully back into your bed. As he tucked you in Annabeth began telling him how much everyone missed him.

"Piper and Jason have been worried sick, but there's also a surprise that got here a little while ago." Annabeth started pushing Leo out of the infirmary and let her boyfriend do the rest. He kept glancing back as Percy dragged him away, he wasn't paying attention to whatever Percy was ranting about at all.

"He's okay." Annabeth gave a relieved sigh. "But he's not himself."

"Tell me about it."

Almost everyone close to Nico was used to him shadow traveling and coming into their conversations quietly, thankfully Annabeth was just on guard.

"Nico why are you here? (Y/n) still isn't awake yet."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to call everyone down for lunch."

"By everyone do you mean Will?" Annabeth batted her eyelashes at Nico teasingly.

He didn't look back at her but his pale face gave a rosy glow. "Do you know what happened to (Y/n)?"

Annabeth shook her head, making her long blonde ponytail whip around. "Leo didn't say anything yet. I was thinking of checking back on (y/n) at dinner."

"Good idea. Hey, you should get to the Pavilion, too." Nico gestured her out.

When she was already halfway across the field, he called out the doorway. "Tell me what happened!" He closed the infirmary door and sat next to (y/n)'s bed.

"Do you like her?" Will opened the curtains slightly and peered into (y/n)'s section.

"Why would you think that?" Nico didn't look at him, but he tensed when he heard Will's voice.

"You check up on her almost as many times as you try to see me." Will kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and sat in the chair next to him. "Did you really come to call me for lunch?"

Nico wasn't used to the affection, given that they've only been dating for a week or so, but he greatly appreciated it. "Yeah, but-"

"She's doing fine." Will cut him off and gave his warm, reassuring smile. "I don't exactly know who she is, but since most of the "Main 7" worry for her, then I guess she's pretty important."

"Let's go get some lunch." Nico got up and made his way toward the door. He held out his hand and intertwined his cold fingers in between Will's warm ones, making their way to the dining pavilion.  
_____________________________

"LEOOOO!!!!"

Before he could register where the shout came from, he was tackled to the ground by a smaller force.

"Leo! Your crazy plan actually worked!" Hazel had pinned him to the ground.

"Leo that was crazy! I'm glad you're alright! " Frank picked up the two and gave them a bear hug. "You are actually alright, right?"

"Haha, yeah, thanks guys." Leo chuckled. As Frank placed them down they all noticed Annabeth coming towards them; Not too far behind was Nico and his new boyfriend, Will.

"Did it hurt? Did you see heaven?" Frank asked.

"We don't believe in heaven!" Percy said.

"Oh yeah. Is uh, your new friend alright?" Hazel nudged his arm.

Leo's expression shifted. "I hope so."

Frank and Hazel turned to each other in concern. "Hey, let's go get some food, huh?"

After piling food on his plate and burning some as tribute, Leo was greeted back at his table with more hugs and his friends. Jason looked ecstatic to see Leo awake, but not nearly as ecstatic as Piper who tackled him like Hazel did.

"LEOOO!!!" She knocked him on the floor and pinned him down. Piper's grip was like iron, her voice turned cold and heavy with charmspeak. "Tell me what happened."

Leo spilled everything. It wasn't his fault, Piper's charmspeak was already strong from the beginning. Now that she knows how to use it is what's more dangerous. Leo told the group what he heard and what he thought happened. From how he resurrected, saving you, to his falling out in his relationship with Calypso.

He sounded like a robot, being forced to talk with an empty look in his eyes. When he finished speaking, he realized what he did. He pushed his best friend off and stood up.

Curious heads were facing their direction but Leo could care less. "Why did you do that." He demanded, his tone deadly serious. "Did you think that I wouldn't tell you the truth?"

"No, Leo, it's not that." Piper got up to face him. She knew she did wrong, but she wanted a firmer and more solid story. She knew how Leo was the kinda guy to laugh the pain away. He doesn't go to anyone about his feelings and it hurts her. "It's just-"

"That's rough, buddy." Percy's timing couldn't be more off.

Leo just shook his head. "I lost my appetite." He started walking back to his cabin.

"Wait!" Piper had no choice, she didn't want to lose her closest friend again. Leo stopped in his tracks. "How... How do you feel?"

Leo was trying to fight his body so he wouldn't give into the influence. "I-I fee-el grEATT." He turned and gave Piper a visibly forced smile and began walking toward his cabin, again. "Just call me when (y/n) is up." He said in a quieter tone. The group watched as he made his way towards the cabins and disappear into bunker 9.


	7. {Ch.7} He'll be Happy To See You

Hazel was tired. She'd been leaning on walls of the infirmary for an hour now. The only reason she was here was to restrain a certain someone from possibly doing something incredibly dumb. "Y'know you don't have to do this."

"But I wanna know." Her companion said flatly.

"Piper c'mon, let's go." Hazel peeled herself off the white paint and placed her hand on Piper's shoulder, though she remained unfazed and kept her eyes focused on (y/n).

Hazel sighed. How much longer will she keep this up? Doesn't she know what a coma is? "Leo would be angrier if he found out you were here."

"I don't care!" Piper stood from her visitors' chair. The sudden movement frightened Hazel, she looked up and was met with rage filled eyes. "I have a right to know what happened to him and she's the only one who can tell me!"

Hazel became quiet, she's never seen her friend like this. The younger girl stood in hesitation, wondering if leaving Piper alone wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it was better for her to sort this out on her own. "Fine," Hazel huffed. "But don't force it."

Piper sat back down and rolled her eyes at Hazel's remark. She let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair after hearing the door shut. "I shouldn't have yelled," She said regretfully. Not a moment too soon her stomach growled. "And I really shouldn't have come here without touching my lunch." She glanced back toward (y/n) who was still resting. "Guess I'll have to wait until dinner." She grumbled.

__________

"How much longer are you gonna sleep?" A feminine voice complained. Not long after, a finger poked your cheek, making you wince and open your eyes. "Not much longer." She concluded.

It was the girl from before. The one that came to Leo after the explosion. She was much more beautiful up close. She could pull off the choppy and braided hair, and those colorful eyes made her even more of an enigma. She sat next to your bed, arms crossed and had a pouting face, like she had been waiting for an explanation.

You tried to sit up but your head throbbed fiercely, causing immediate surrender. You sank back into the fluffy pillow and placed a hand atop of your eyes, covering them from the irritably bright lights. "What happened? Why am I back in bed?" You asked in a groggy tone.

"You don't remember?" She asked. "How you were knocked out and everything?"

"No, I do. I just meant-" Why was she here? She had rushed to Leo first when Calypso knocked you two out, was she a close friend? Did she- Did she like him? If this was the possibility then you thought it would be better if you kept the waking-up-and-sleeping-by-his-side story to yourself. "Never mind. Did you want something?"

"Yeah," She sounded frustrated. Her crossed arms and peiricing eyes didn't help you feel welcome in you own room. "I wanted to know why Leo's so hung up about you."

"U-um," Oh no, she does like him! "Excuse me?"

The girl squinted as if something she wanted didn't happen. "I said I wanted to know why Leo's-"

"No, no," You were trying to be polite, but you already knew that she didn't seem to like you. "I heard you the first time."

This time the girl looked offended. "Alright." She observed you in a quick glance and continued her deciphering with conversation. "So how did you and Leo meet?"

"He didn't tell you?" She looked at you like you hadn't said anything at all.

"Uh, well, I was attacked, though I kinda let it happen, by my psychiatrist who turned out to be a lizard lady. She tried to kill me by making me swallow pills. It didn't do anything other than paralyze me. Then Leo and Callie broke in my house and saved me, took me here, then Callie had a breakdown and left Leo and myself in the infirmary. I hope she's all right... Oh! And Leo! Is he up now? How is he?"

"Jeez, you talk a lot. But that was almost everything Leo said, so I'll believe you." The anger in her eyes had finally subsided. Her body language became much more relaxed, and you took it as her warming up to you.

"Thank you." You fidgeted with your fingers. "What did you mean by Leo being hung up on me?"

"He's acting weird when we bring you up." She said cooly.

"That's ...odd."

"Yes, it is. I tried to conclude what's been going on. He doesn't hate you, could it be that he feels guilty?" She examined you awhile longer. "Tell me (y/n), do you like Leo?"

You gulped. "Why the sudden question?"

Her eyes couldn't meet yours. Her crossed arms became tucked in, like she was hugging herself. "He's hurt."

"So he's not fully healed?" What was up with this camp if they couldn't take care of their patients? "Why isn't he back in bed?"

"No, I mean I hurt him." She furrowed her eyebrows. "And so did Calypso. That's why I'm trying to look after him now; he's been through so much." She was obviously upset with herself but talking about this made her feel worse. "I can't bear to see him hurt anymore."

You felt no different. Your first friends turned out to be your first crush and first heartbreak, and it all went down in a number of days! "Do you see me as a threat?" You asked.

The teen chuckled. "Leo tends to fall for the prettiest girl he sees. I'm just wondering if you'd actually return his feelings."

"But don't you like him?" You blurted. Your body reacted on its own and bolted upright, eyes wide with confusion.

"Wha-? No, (y/n), I'm taken. My boyfriend, Jason Grace, helped you to the infirmary while I helped Leo. He's one of my best friends, that's why I care so much about him."

You head was spinning still from jolting up so suddenly, but this new information was making you dizzier. You laid down again and just tried straightening things out in your mind.

"Do you think you can walk?" She scooted her chair closer to your bed.

"In a couple of minutes, yeah." You just wanted to get some fresh air A.S.A.P. but of course Calypso's little stunt really affected your head. You realized you never got the girls name, and when you asked, she became embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my name's Piper McClain." She blushed.

"That's a cool name." You closed your eyes and sighed as you gathered all your strength to get yourself out of bed. As you two started heading out of the infirmary, you noticed all the campers were heading out into the same direction.

"It's good you woke up now."

You glanced up at the orange and purple sky. It was getting dark but the sunset was one of the most beautiful things you've seen since you woke up, other than Piper of course. "Why's that."

"Its dinner time! And man, I'm starving." Piper giggled. "You know where to sit?"

"No."

Piper frowned. "That's so weird."

"The whole claimed thing?" You asked while walking with everyone.

"Yeah, I wonder why they haven't claimed you yet." She stopped. "You did seem to repel my charmspeak, but I don't know if that means anything about being my sister" She scratched her head but her stomach made her walk again.

As you two reached the mess hall Piper remembered. "Oh! I know. Let's go visit Leo, I gotta apologize." You followed her back toward the cabins. "And I bet he'd be happy to see you, too, (y/n)." She teased.

"Y-yeah." It was hard enough hiding your blushing face but it was especially hard to hide your goofy smile, you really liked him. And you really hoped that you could help raise his spirits. Calypso was gone, but you weren't going to be her replacement.


	8. {Ch. 8} Explaining Capture The Flag To The New Girl

"Leooooooo." Piper sang as she leaned onto the vault-like door.

"I don't know if he could hear you through that." You inspected the cabin, but nothing was unusual as it was for the children of Hephaestus. 

"Don't worry, I know he can hear me." Without warning, the large, circular door began to move, followed by loud hissing and creaking. Jeez, these kids really know their stuff. 

After the steam cleared, Leo stood at the doorway. The look in his eyes were more or less angry, though it looked like his thoughts were scattered.. That didn't matter, ever since you knew you were headed to see him, your heart wouldn't stop fluttering. You became more enclosed and quiet, and Piper didn't take long to notice.

It took an awkward second for Leo to regain his senses. As he did, his body became limp and then jolted as he realized that he was manipulated again. He bore his eyes into his friend's bright smile; it made you nervous.

"Piper! I'm getting really sick of-" She cut him off by shoving you towards him. It all happened so fast; you hadn't even registered that your face was in his chest until he lightly pulled you into view. 

"(Y/n)?" The disbelief in his voice made it clear that he was ecstatic to see you. His expression brightened and he squeezed your arms to make sure you were real. When he decided you were, he snaked his arms around your torso and picked you up in and spun you around.

Because your arms were trapped, you couldn't look him in the eye, making sure you couldn't hide that absurd look on your pink face. With one look at you, he placed your feet back on the ground and faced Piper again. Being so close, your knees went weak and you couldn't stop from making a goofy smile because you too, were so elated.

"Pipes, why did you bring her here if she's still not feeling well?" Leo's overall ambience became calmer, but that still didn't mean he forgave her...

"Leo, I'm fine." You placed your hands in his and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"But then-" He leaned closer in concern, but you reacted by slowly pulling away. "Why is your face becoming red?" 

"I could ask the same about you." You thought while trying to avoid his stare.

"It's because she hasn't eaten in two days," Nice save Piper. "And neither have you. C'mon, you two must be starving." 

_____________________

"Where would she sit again?" Frank stood in line, puzzled. He held his plate loosely in one hand and turned his full attention toward his friends.

"Those dumb gods." Percy muttered.

"Percy!" Hazel gasped. 

"What? It's true." He crossed his arms and averted his eyes. "They're not even listening to me. The guy that saved the world multiple times."

"Hey, just cause you did, doesn't mean you did it alone." Annabeth nudged at him.

"Yeah, I know but I made them promise when I was like 12." She couldn't scold him there. He was right, these gods are pulling away again. What are they doing?

"Man, its like they changed the rules themselves or something." Frank suggested.

"I would hope not. Seriously, whats taking them so long?" Jason peered above at the byzantium colored sky. The sun was finally at the edge of the earth, meaning another long summer's day was over. But could the Gods see that? Would they have any interest in such minuscule phenomenons? 

Jason's thoughts were discarded as he recognized the voice of his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey guys! Guess who I brought to dinner."

Piper rushed toward the crowded line and pushed Leo into view. "You two made up?" Jason smiled at his best friend. He was glad that Leo wasn't bitter and alone anymore. 

"Yup, and look who else is here!" Leo pulled you from behind him.

"Hi again." you said meekly. "That's a lotta people." You were glad to have met most of them before, but the attention was nerve wracking.

"That's perfect!" Percy cried. "(Y/n) can be part of our ream for capture the flag!" They looked at you and expected excitement, but really you were dumbfounded.

"You've... never played before?" Annabeth asked. 

"I've never been in a place with this many people before." You explained. "I've only known the same 2 people my whole life."

There was an uncomfortable silence, the teenagers didn't expect any kind of situation like this. A kid who's never experienced playing capture the flag? Not to mention knowing what it's like to be part of a group? They all decided that they would make your time here memorable. 

"Well that's fine, we can explain while we eat," The tall blonde boy reassured you. "Who'd you like to explain to you since we all have different tables?"

You blushed from the additional attention and scanned their group. "Maybe it was time to get to know the campers a bit better." You thought. But that was before you made eye contact with Nico, who was sitting with the nice, blond Apollo kid from the infirmary. Maybe he'd be happy to speak with you.

"I'll talk to Nico." You said in a hushed tone. Everyone seemed puzzled. They knew Nico started warming up ever since he began dating Will, but warm enough to befriend the new girl?

After gathering food, you made your way toward the apollo table without trying to attract attention nor tripping over your own feet. You lightly tapped Nico's shoulder and asked, "May I join you?" 

"You're still not claimed?" He took a sip from his refilling cup. 

"No."

"Will, make some room?" Nico and Will scooted to make you some room. 

"What brings you here (y/n)?" Nico asked. You couldn't meet his eyes and looked down. Your curiosity brought you to turn toward the Hephaestus table, and you immediately found Leo's gaze. Had he been staring at you? You turn back to Will with a flushed face. 

"Um, could you explain capture the flag to me? Percy said that I would be on his team but I don't even know how to play."

"Sure!" Dang this kid has a blinding smile. "But just cause you're on the other team doesn't mean we'll go easy on ya." And a very scary undertone. You gulped. 

He began cracking up as his boyfriend punched his arm. "Haha, I was just kidding. Basically we go into the forest and fight against the other team. Both teams have flags and both are trying to steal the others' and bring it back to their base. For example, if you have our flag, we will try and stop you before you get it back to where your flag is. And then you win."

"What are we discussing, over here?" A deep and repressed voice snaked into the conversation. 

"Ah, Chiron, sir! We were just explaining to (y/n) how to play-"

"Capture the flag, yes, but (y/n)," The way he said your name, it sounded like there was a bit of disgust, you couldn't help but feel offended. "You will not be able to participate." 

"And why is that?" When the hell did Annabeth come?

"Because-"

"Because what?" Piper?! Leo's group had surrounded us. 

This was snowballing into something you didn't want to be a part of, yet it is centered around you. You really wish it wasn't, but that didn't stop them from confronting the centaur.

"Chiron, what are you hiding from us?" Percy's voice was more calm than Annabeth's and Piper's, but there was a trace of distress that surfaced. He really trusted this man, why was he hiding something and acting out against a new camper? 

Chiron couldn't take the look in Percy's hurt expression and sighed. "She cannot play because I fear she may be claimed." That statement made all who were listening confused. 

"What's the big deal? Aren't demigods supposed to be claimed?" Frank voiced his thoughts. 

"Yes, but see, (y/n) is a different case." The centaur confessed. He realized he had said too much, he didn't need outsiders to poke their noses into this. It was too dangerous. "Meet me at the big house tomorrow and I shall explain everything, if she does not get claimed tonight."

"And what makes you so sure she will?" Leo questioned.

"Just keep your lips to yourself." He warned. Chiron retreated back to his seat and kept his eyes on you. It made you uneasy but the attention was still stuck on you.

"Just ignored what happened, we'll have fun playing, okay?" Hazel guaranteed. She rubbed your back to calm you; it really wasn't going to get easier being alive is it?


	9. Running Away Would Be Great Right Now

There was stiff tension that surrounded your new group of friends; it built another wave of anxiety over you. Avoiding any eye contact was your goal as well as wishing to be left alone. Apparently they noticed your discomfort and took it as a sign of rejection from Chiron.

"Don't let what he said get to you." Frank said gently.

"I won't." You promised. "But I do have a question." They perked their attention to your need. "How are the teams divided?"

Annabeth's face lit up. "Well I'm glad you asked. There's a chart over there," She pointed to a bulletin board near the center of the mess hall. "But I memorized where everyone goes so there would be no ambushes. So, the red team consists of Cabins 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 13, 15, 19 and 20. It sounds like a lot, but some cabins are very little in numbers. The blue team is made of Cabins 3, 9, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17, 18 and you!"

"So... the cabins are assigned to a god?"

"Yes, in order it's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades," She took a breath."Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate."

"I'll try to remember that." There was no way you could remember that. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"It was no problem, I can't stand when Chiron keeps secrets." Annabeth sounded miffed.

"We can still trust him, though. He must of had his intentions." Nico still wanted to trust him. It didn't seem like Chiron was a sinister character, he was caring to all of his campers.

"Even so, but it doesn't excuse him for acting that way towards (Y/n)." Piper argued.

"Lets just drop it." Percy just wanted to get back to his table. He didn't want everyone to get worked up before the game or else they may have tired themselves out by then. "I can't wait to be working with you (y/n)."

________________________

"(Y/n)! At your right!"

Your attention flicked toward the flying fire arrow aimed your torso. With a little extra boost of energy, you sped up enough that it barely grazed your armor. Running through the woods in the dark was one thing, but knowing 60 people after you made it almost impossible to enter the game willingly.

Even with armor, you felt like you didn't stand a chance. The only thing you had was an all metal spear and breastplate. You were worried that anything else would wear you down faster. Man I really should've worked out more.

Percy pushed through 5 kids Demeter kids and knocked one over. They looked like they were ready to make a vine trap but your team had no time for that.

Piper and Leo had your back as you rushed forward and joined Percy. It had been about 9 minutes into the game and we had already crossed into enemy territory.

Inspecting around the dim forest, you could make out a few people quickly maneuver through the shrubs. You rushed forward and pulled Percy back, any further and he would've been launched into a tree. God these kids are horrifying.

As you raced forward, you made sure to keep an eye out for your surroundings. The little trick from before wasn't going to work. Yet as you were following Percy to the enemy flag, you sensed something. The sensation was like a tugging feeling in your belly. But since there was no initial reason, you decided to ignore it.

Maybe it was just the rush of actually participating in something active, or maybe it was the paranoia creeping up your spine as anyone could take you down easily. You knew you weren't built for fighting, but you were damned if you were going to let down your team. The plan was to act as a decoy so Percy could steal the flag and win.

You were brought back by realizing you haven't been attacked in a while. It was good for you, but where was everyone? In all honestly, you hoped that they weren't all guarding their flag.

Percy led you out of the trees and we had made it to a rocky clearing. Upon approaching nearer to the flag, it shone red in the muted blue and black of the nighttime. It was a great sight, until Annabeth and her teammates charged from every direction.

"She warned us about ambushes and yet she does it anyway." Percy grumbled.

"Maybe it was foreshadowing." You suggested, drawing closer to the older boy.

Back to back, You two faced the group of 4, 5, 7 red team members. "It's over." Annabeth snarled. Oh my God she's terrifyingly awesome.

Percy, without hesitation, launched himself forward and began to swing Riptide around, easily knocking down 2 of her allies.

You were occupied with 3 of her bigger colleagues.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a first-timer." The large girl chuckled.

"Should we not put in the effort, Clarisse?" Another female asked.

"No, we should give her some experience in battle." Clarisse advised. "Theres nothing worse than a dead demigod."

Her caring words made you think that she would show you some mercy, but boy were you wrong. She came at you with such force, you were blown back and bit the rocky ledge, right under the flag.

You recovered and rolled to safety as she brought down her axe. The rock where you laid crumbled and that was when you realized you had to save your own hide. It was time to out your spear to work.

As Clarisse recovered from from her swing, you took it as your chance to knock her down. You raised your spear but the end was held on by her subordinates. You didn't want them on, so you used your anger to pick up the poor guy and swung him into the other red member.

They must have hit their heads pretty hard because they weren't getting up. Your concern was washed away as Clarisse came at you again. It was scary the first time, but you've managed to stay grounded and let her some to you. She grabbed your torso and tried to knock you down, but you parted your legs enough to stay standing.

There was really, in no possible way, that you could have done this, but you did. Clarisse was firm onto your torso, but you leaned over her, and grabbed her torso from behind. In the momentum, you picked her up and dropped her on her helmet. The pulling in your stomach had almost calmed but came back as vigorously as Clarisse's blow to your arm.

Were you seeing things? "I thought-"

"A drop like that can't hurt a child of Ares." She triumphed.

The pit in your stomach filled as you jerked your arms up to block any more blows. But none came.

"Ugh! Percy!!" Annabeth shrieked.

The Son of Poseidon disarmed his opponent and stared back in confusion. He wasn't wet, but the ground and people around him were. The wave had passed without him noticing and had washed Clarisse and her friends away.

"I told you, if you were going to use your water powers, then you don't aim for me! Do you know how long it takes my hair to dry?" Annabeth wasn't going to take the betrayal lightly. She barreled her dagger forward and kept slashing in blind rage.

"That wasn't me though!" Percy proclaimed as he dodged most of her swings.

"Oh, am I supposed to believe you?" She laughed. "Who else could have done it? (Y...../n)?......." She said it as a joke yet both teens stopped and searched for you.

Annabeth sighed and let out a chortle. "I can't believe my plan didn't work."

Percy noticed what she meant. The flag was gone.

His face lightened, "And that wave?"

His girlfriend raised her eyebrows to confirm.

Percy laughs. "Yeah! I got a new sister!"

"Hopefully she doesn't get ambushed again." Annabeth squeezed the water out of her shirt and blonde ponytail. "She's all alone now."

"She handled Clarisse on her own, she's more talented than you think." He had no doubt that you would make it.

_____________________

"Was- Was that the line?" You thought. You were still in red territory but you couldn't really tell since you've been running ever since that wave hit. And since it did, the feeling in your stomach had disappeared.

You jogged atop a small cliff and peered down. Leo was resting on the ground and seemed to be talking to Piper. Around them were a bunch of red team members from before. It was such an odd sight you couldn't help but to laugh.

Their attention snapped towards you, but both became at ease as you gave a peace sign and waved up the red flag.

"Yeah! Go (y/n)!" They cheered.

You smiled but kept going. You couldn't risk getting ambushed yet again. Especially since you decided it was better for you to ditch your body armor.

The sweat dripping down your back made you shudder, the night was getting colder the longer you were outside. The faster you ran, the more tiresome holding your spear had become. "I hope I don't regret this." You uttered.

You stick the spear into the ground and began running again. The clearing in the moonlight was your goal, and to win was your objective. The swipe at the flag wasn't your idea, it was more like you had let your body take over and now, now you had to win.

A few battles took place as you were passing, and finally, you finally crossed the river. A loud horn was sounded.

"BLUE TEAM WINS!"

______________________

Celebration took place in the Dining Pavilion after everyone had finished cleaning. The atmosphere was more spirited thank you thought. There were little desserts and sweets for everyone to enjoy, as well as the talk of beating each other up.

Little to no kids were placed in the infirmary, though few needed bandaids or ice packs, the Apollo cabin could enjoy this time as well.

You sat in the company of your confidants, next to Leo and Jason in the circle. Everyone seemed giddy about Leo asking to hold your hand. Your blushing face didn't make it easier on him.

Really nothing could make you happier than right at this moment. With fingers intertwined, you felt your heart pound as much as it did when you were running through those trees. Percy kept going on about how amazing you were; how you fought Clarisse singlehandedly and won. And the time you sensed the trap that could've really injured Percy and saved him. Something about being like a sister to him that made Annabeth almost spit out her juice.

You couldn't help but to blush more as everyone was listening with enthusiasm. You convinced yourself to finally peer at Leo, who wasn't listening at all. He looked as if he wanted to bury the question but instead it came out.

"C-Can I kiss you?" He stammered.

You were so taken back that you thought it was a joke. "First you asked to sit next to me, and now to kiss me." This was quite the gamble. "What's next, asking to be your girlfriend?" You laughed, expecting him to join you, but the his red face confirmed your suspicion.

Your eyes widened and realized that he did want to kiss you, and he did want you as his girlfriend. But you laughed in his face instead to protect yourself.

The pulling away of his body hurt both of you as he stood and began walking somewhere, anywhere away from his embarrassment. But before he could take another step, you caught his hand and pulled him into an earnest kiss.

The story Percy was telling seemed to fade away as you pulled your arms over Leo's shoulders. The pounding sensation ringed in your ears as your heart beat faster, knowing that you had finally locked lips with the most charming person you've ever met. He must have felt the same as he had placed his hands around your waist and drew you closer.

Percy's voice came back as he was shouting in excitement. He was joined by the rest of the couples sitting around us. "You guys finally did it!" Hazel squealed.

You and Leo were so embarrassed that you let go of each other. "Did that mean yes?" He asked.

You beamed. "Yes."

The latino boy was so elated, he picked you up, twirled you around, and gave you more kisses, making you giggle.

"And on a happier note," Percy announced. "We figured out who (Y/n)'s godly parent is!" He looked at Annabeth, who gave him a thumbs up as a sign of good luck.

You didn't even know yourself who he could be. Which of those Greek deities helped make you?

"So as you know, (y/n) helped defeat Clarisse and others." The listeners nodded. "Well she defeated them before by herself, but by the second wave hit," He looked around to see if anyone was catching his drift. "An actual wave came by and washed away the other red team members." 

"But get this!" Annabeth butted in.

Percy seemed to have the most loony smile on his face. "(Y/n)'s the daughter of-"

"Hephaestus?!"

Jackson seemed unamused by the interjection. "No, I was going to say Poseidon." Jason jeered his friends' attention to you. The room had become... brighter. And everyone was staring. What were they looking at?

You searched around for the source but found that it was coming from over your head. The fiery hammer that appeared above made everyone retract in engrossment. "All hail (y/n)!" Chiron managed to get the words out of his throat. "Daughter... of Hephaestus."


	10. {Ch.10} Is This a Bad Joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making you all wait for something thats met below expectations.

The tree toppled toward Clarisse but she knew better than to stare at the on coming oak. She dashed and watched as the giant trunk came down into the creek. You almost felt sorry for ruining the scenery.

But that sorry feeling quickly became fear as the naiads ml and nymphs surrounded you. They were clearly pissed.

You tried to make a break for it but the water grabbed you and held you under. Thrashing only made you crash your head onto the bumpy floor and made your situation even worse. You couldn't even move anymore, everything felt so scary. The bubbles of air filled your vision and you started to drown in the shallow creek.

Was this really the end? Just a few days ago your best friend left, your other one abandoned you out of embarrassment, and you had finally escaped isolation. This really was a sick joke.

The only things coming in and out was blue, white, and then the next thing you knew, you were curled up next to Frank. He was leaning over you, both surrounded by other campers.

When did you get out of the forest? Your throat hurt as you sputtered and choked as the water was forced out of your lungs.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)!" Frank was worried about you more than ever. Man you should've listened to him before, fighting really was a bad idea. Especially if you didn't know much about the camp.

You were still choking, which worried him more. He took your life into his own hands and did what he thought was best. He calmed you, placed his lips on yours, and preformed CPR as best as he could.

After the whole "saving me from drowning" ordeal, you laid on your back to rest. Though not a moment later, a bright light blinded you. You thought it was the blinding sun from the peak of a summer's day.

You kept your eyes closed because you could care less. Today was eventful, but you didn't want any more to happen. But that's when you were mistaken. .

"No way!"

"Is that possible?"

"There has to be a mistake!"

People were whispering things but that didn't matter to you. You couldn't even wrap your head around what was even happening. Things got very fuzzy before you lost consciousness again.


End file.
